


Christmas Shenanigans (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [25]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Christmas Advent 2009, Christmas Crack, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present for all of you, my dearest friends.  Quite possibly, the crackiest thing I've ever written... **smirks**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shenanigans (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Christmas

T'was the morning of Christmas, and here in my den  
I was once again putting virtual paper to pen.  
For twenty-four days, I'd been in quite a tizzy  
Writing short stories - those things'd kept me busy!

Those hot bishie boys ran amok in my head  
With visions of gay porn killing me dead.  
My brains were quite scrambled; it'd been quite a feat  
And with this final submission, my task was complete!

But then something happened that was unexpected  
Somehow my ideas got all interconnected.  
The pairings and themes that had consumed all my time  
Became the mother of all Christmas crossover rhymes!

If they all got together for a grand Christmas feast,  
Would it turn out to be festive? Who'd wind up deceased?  
I tried to ignore it, but the harder I fought,  
The crackier I became with my thoughts.

With guns blazing stood K, who shattered the silence.  
 _"Urasai!"_ shouted Sanzo as he resorted to violence.  
"Now, now!" urged Hakkai, stepping into the fray.  
Tohma just sat there trying not to look gay. 

While the healer was sidetracked to deal with their bitchin',  
Lirin, Goku and Jounouchi raided the kitchen.  
They nabbed turkey and stuffing, and one fresh mince pie  
For Tsuzuki: on lookout, keeping an eye.

"Ooh, chocolates and candies!" Lirin exclaimed with joy.  
She hid _those_ away from the eyes of the boys.  
And once the food thieves had snuck off with their packs,  
They found Hiro, who was cranking out carols on his axe.

While trying to hide, Hisoka found Ed.  
"I thought I was the youngest one here!" each said.  
They shared their woes about height and of age  
They found a commonality in their emo teen rage.

Reminded of Shu, Yuki went for a smoke.  
He hated this party - he found it a joke.  
He rolled his eyes when Gojyo tried mooching a fag,  
And when the kappa tried flirting, he wanted to gag.

Still, the hanyou was better than Hughes and his pics.  
He idly wondered, "Who are all these dicks?  
And why is there only one female here?  
Why do fangirls always make most of us queer?"

Meanwhile, Seto and Mustang were having a talk;  
More like indirect bragging about the size of their cocks  
Both of them had their full egos in bloom.  
It was amazing anyone else could fit in the room.

And Watari and Kou, with eggnog to share,  
Kissed Muraki and Sanzo, respectively, on dare.  
Tatsumi stepped in, and aided by 'kai  
Settled them down before someone died.

Things were progressively getting intense.  
The UST in the room contravened common sense.  
In fact, the mood at the party was really quite frantic,  
And all thought turned to notions of all things romantic.

The aroma of peppermint lube filled the air,  
The dinner forgotten as bodies were stripped bare.  
And as cross-fandomed lovers all began to screw,  
Let me say a Happy Yaoi Christmas to you! ♥


End file.
